Walkthrough:Final Fantasy X/BlueHighwind/Part 23
You know, Space Monkies, life is like a slice of key lime pie. The first time you taste it, its the most repulsive thing you've ever let between your lips. Then it has an odd way of growing on you. However soon you've eaten so much pie that you get sick to your stomach, grow nilistic and misanthropic, and make insane metaphors about life being a pastry. I am BlueHighwind, and I love key lime pie. Magus Sisters This is the final Aeon, not the "Final Aeon" you can't get that in this case, just the last Summon you can find in FFX. Its also my least favorite, but certainly the most powerful (outside 'Jimbo, whose powers depend on how lose your pockets are). Remiem Temple After you've gotten both 'Jimbo and Anima, return to the Calm Lands. Grab a Chocobo and run all the way down near the entrance to the Macalania Woods. There head East until you find a Chocobo Feather on the ground. Use it to jump down to a hidden ledge. Take the path East to find the last secret temple. Run across the bridge to find the Save Point right in front of the entrance. However before we enter the temple, we first have two Treasures to collect. Take the West path to find a Sphere on the ground next to the Chocobo. It will explain the rules of the mini-game. Run up to find the Al Bhed Primer Vol. XXIV (hey only one left to go!). Go around to other side of the temple and hop on the Chocobo to begin the race. The point of this game is to get down the very bottom of the track before your opponent. Just go down every path leading down to the next rung you see, it isn't difficult at all. For winning you'll get the Cloudy Mirror - an essential item for getting the ultimate weapons. You can continue to play this mini-game to get more treasures, but none are as nifty as the Cloudy Mirror. With those two treasures now in your endless pockets, Save your game and enter the temple. Like the other optional Aeons, there is no Cloister of Trials here, instead only Belgemine. She challenges you to an Aeon duel, and even starts talking smack about us never being able to beat Sin. Oh, its on now, bitch. You now have to fight each of Belgemine's Aeons - she has every single one you have. After every battle you can go back and Save, and she'll just wait for you. These fights are all easy, and can really be completed by just Anima alone. Once you've beaten all the Aeons, Belgemine will give you the Flower Scepter. However this is only one of two things you need in order to open the door to the Sisters. Go back to the Calm Lands, to start the second phase of this sidequest. Monster Hunting You also must head to the Monster Arena and talk to the dude. He'll tell you that he lost all the monsters because he's an incompetent moron, so we have to do his job for him and find all the Fiends all around Spira. For finding all the Fiends in one particular area, he'll give you a prize. But before we can do any of that, we must first find all the Fiends in the Calm Lands. In order to capture a Fiend you must buy Monster Catching weapons, then use them to land the killing blow in a battle against them. After that they'll be sent to the Arena, where you can fight them for a small fee. The list of the Fiends in the Calm Lands, that we now need to catch is right here: You should write that down somewhere so that you can easily keep track of the Fiends you've captured. Once that's done you'll get a Chest that holds Yuna's Ultimate Weapon, the Nirvana. However we can't open the Chest just yet, because we still need to get the Celestial Mirror. Now that we've completed that, we can now hunt for Fiends all over Spira. Our next hunting zone is Mt. Gagazet. Grab these Fiends from the mountain path, cave, and underground springs: Once you've grabbed of these freaks, go back to the Arena and talk to the owner to collect your prize: its the Blossom Crown! With that in hand we can now go back to Remiem Temple and open the door behind Belgemine. Inside is the hidden Aeon - the Magus Sisters. They're pretty funny looking, and weird to fight with. All of the sisters fight together like three separate characters. This isn't bad, however real problem is that instead of giving direct commands, all you can do is give them general directives. Like "Defense" or "Heal Each Other". Its due to their lame design and this lack of control that I hate this Aeon and never used it. However their power is unmatched, and their Overdrive (which requires all three of their Overdrive Bars to be filled) is unmatched in both length and power. Once you have the Sisters, challenge Belgemine to one final duel. She'll use her last Aeon - the one you just found. Once you've defeated Belgemine's last Aeon, she gets sick of life and allows you to send her to the Farplane. I'm going to miss her hot raspy voice, but definitely not her lame head dress. For beating all eight Aeons, you get Yuna's Moon Sigul. Since you have to Moon Crest and now the Moon Sigul, and her ultimate weapon is waiting in the Monster Arena, it shouldn't take too much trouble to fully upgrade the thing to full power. However that's on a different page. As for this page, I've run out of room. So see you Space Monkies next time! Category: Final Fantasy X Walkthrough